


Taking the Next Step

by dancing_burrito



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_burrito/pseuds/dancing_burrito
Summary: Magnus and Alec just enjoying a morning breakfast together. Based off of episode 3x16 of Shadowhunters. Pure fluff and happiness.





	Taking the Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I have written and posted ever. Like, EVER. I really love the Malec pairing from the show, and I thought it would be nice to write something based off of them. So... I hope you enjoy it! And please do comment and say what you guys think about it, and maybe some tips on how to improve and be better! Thanks!
> 
> ~dancing_burrito :)

Magnus' eyes flutter open as he basks in the early morning light that shines through the ruby-red curtains. As his body stirs awake, he feels the sunlight warming up his body, adding a remarkable glow to his golden brown skin. Instantaneously, Magnus shifts his body sideways, wanting to reach out for his husband - only to find that his remarkable shadowhunter is not lying beside him. Magnus crashes his head into Alec's pillow and pulls the golden duvet covers over his head, the feeling of sleep and laziness continuing to overtake his body.

All of a sudden, a delicious aroma fills the air into the master bedroom, which automatically grabs Magnus' attention.

_Alexander must be making something_, Magnus thinks.

Magnus saunters towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He doesn't bother putting on any makeup or fixing his hair; after all, today was a day off for both Alexander and himself and so he did not feel the need to dress up.

After freshening up, Magnus lightly pads towards the kitchen. He stops in his tracks at the doorway when he notices what his beloved is up to.

Of all the people Magnus would imagine witnessing dancing on their own, he never would have thought that his Alexander would be one of them. A smile creeps up on Magnus' face, and he can't help but feel a sense of love and admiration intensify for the love of his life. Clad in just a t-shirt and boxers with an apron draped around him, Magnus leans against the doorway as he observes from behind Alec casually swaying his hips to no music while making their breakfast.

_What in the world did I do to deserve this man_, Magnus can't help but think as he quietly walks over to Alec and wraps his arms around him, the side of his face pressed against Alec's back and the soft fabric rubbing against his cheek.

Alec continues to keep cooking, but turns his head back to face Magnus.

"Good morning Magnus. Did you sleep well?" Alec asks softly. Magnus hums happily in response and gives three small kisses - one on Alec's neck, one on his cheek, and finally one on Alec's lips.

Magnus looks over and rests his chin on Alec's shoulder. "What are you making?" Magnus inquires.

Alec makes the final touches to their breakfast and shuts off the stove. He then turns around in Magnus' arms and wraps his own around Magnus' neck, giving another sweet kiss against Magnus' soft lips.

"I've decided to take the next step," Alec states proudly and winks at Magnus. Magnus looks confused for a moment and unwraps his arms from Alec, allowing Alec to present in front of him two plates.

Magnus looks down and gasps in awe at the beautiful presentation. On each plate, two chocolate filled crêpes are placed with a mix of strawberries, bananas, and blueberries surrounding it. Chocolate and powdered sugar are carefully drizzled and sprinkled over the thin pancakes, and Magnus could not wait any longer to devour his breakfast.

"Alexander… you made crêpes? How wonderful and exquisite! These look so appetizing, I can't wait to try it," Magnus exclaims with pure happiness and excitement.

Alexander giggles at Magnus' sudden behavior. "Well, I thought I could deviate from my classic French toast and try something different today," Alec responds with a grin.

Suddenly, Magnus jumps and latches his arms once again around Alec's neck, forcing Alec to lose his balance and _almost_ drop the two plates of crêpes, one plate on each hand. But Alec couldn't seem to care at all at the moment, as he was staring with a giddy smile on his face into the eyes of the man he loves the most in the world.

Magnus brings his face closer to Alec's, almost as if it was in slow motion, and presses his lips once again against Alec's. The kiss was slow and sensual, but sweet at the same time. _Only my Magnus could make a kiss feel this way; I can't believe he's mine forever_, Alec thinks and kisses Magnus back with equal passion and fervor.

Once their lips part, Alec whispers out a quiet "_I love you_" against Magnus' smiling lips. Magnus pushes his head slightly back to press their foreheads together, still unable to stop the love-struck smile spread on his face.

They continue to press their foreheads together and close their eyes, just merely enjoying each other's presence, lips only a mere few millimeters apart from each other.

Magnus places a small kiss on the tip of Alec's nose and with a small giggle, Magnus responds. "I truly love the _crêpe_ out of you too."

With that, Alec's head is pushed back, and both men's infectious laughter fills the otherwise quiet loft.

Alec places the two plates on one arm, waiter style, and offers his bent arm for Magnus to take hold, their hands and fingers interspersing with one another.

"Shall we eat our breakfast then?" Alec asks Magnus.

Magnus rises on his tip-toes to place a quick kiss on Alec's cheek.

"Lead the way, my love."


End file.
